The New Girl
by Leigh Sims
Summary: CHAPTER SIX IS UP! Barbara and Dinah a.k.a the team of Bird of Prey, take Rachael shopping...WITH BRUCE'S CREDIT CARD. Bwahaha. There she meets an unexpected and uninvited guest. And something happens between her and Robin...
1. A wish and a dream

Authors note: I know this fic might be a little out of the ordinary, but its   
  
been on my mind for a while and might as well get it off my chest.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything related to him (Though I do wish I   
  
owned Robin. LOL.) I only own Rachael and her world.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: A dream and a wish  
  
I'm another run-off-the-mill average teenager, another nameless face in the   
  
crowd. Though deep in my heart there is an extraordinary dream.  
  
Everyday in my life goes by without any sort of action. No climax, a boring old   
  
plateau of a life. But for some reason today felt different. It was late at   
  
night, and mom was writing her notes on the couch as I finished a fanfic that I   
  
was writing in front of the TV.  
  
'Yes done. It took me a year and a half, but its finally done' I yawned and   
  
looked up at the clock over the entertainment center. 11:30 pm. 'Man that late   
  
huh. Oh well, I hear there's a meteor shower out to night. Might as well check   
  
it out.'  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes," I told her as I got up, taking   
  
off my reading glasses and brushing my long auburn hair out of my face.  
  
"Okay. Be careful and you might as well feed the dog tonight, save you some   
  
trouble of doing it in the morning,"she said never looking up from her notes as   
  
I rolled my eyes. Parents. They could be so... so...arghhh.   
  
Like I NEED to be careful. We live 15 minute out a small town in Texas. Nothing   
  
EVER happened out here. I walked out the back door and stepped out to porch, My   
  
faithful dash hound, Lady, trotting behind me. I lay down lazily in the grass   
  
and looked up at the sky as Lady rested near my legs. 'Well a least there ONE   
  
good thing about living out in the country, the stars are easy to see. But I'm   
  
still more of a city type person.' I sighed.' Guess Ill have to wait till   
  
college to make my escape.'  
  
I lay quietly still a few minutes, letting the wind caress my body. I wear a   
  
black top with mid-forearm sleeves and black sweats. My auburn/brown hair comes   
  
to my butt. My eyes are a glistening hazel, easily turning either brown or   
  
green.   
  
It seems like a thousand stars go by and then something weird happens. An orange   
  
star, just slightly larger than the others goes by. But I pay no heed to the   
  
strangeness of it and close my eyes to make a wish.  
  
'I wish that I lived somewhere where there's never a dull moment, but at the   
  
same time some place I feel like I belong.'  
  
I leave my eyes closed a few minutes longer. A very strong wind blow by and I   
  
hear my dog cry out. My eyes burst open and I scramble to my feet as a large,   
  
scratch that, HUGE vortex builds up in front of me. The rest of my world is   
  
frozen in time, even Lady. As it starts to pull me in, ignoring my struggle.  
  
" Somebody, Help me," I scream out in the cold as I get my last look of my world   
  
and my first of Gotham. "HELP MEEEEeee."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Batman snaps his head in the direction of a scream, from where he and Robin are   
  
perched on the top of a building in a dark corner of an alley. A young girl   
  
around the age of fifteen and with a strong, yet lean and feminine, muscular   
  
build falls out of a wormhole that appeared out of nowhere. She lands on her   
  
right shoulder, scraping it badly and gritting her teeth in pain. A gang of   
  
common thugs gathers around her as she starts to stand up, no longer noticing   
  
her injured shoulder.  
  
"Robin, did you see that?" Batman questioned his young protege as he grabbed a   
  
bat-a-rang from his utility belt. His eyes never leaving the scene at hand.  
  
"Yeah, How could I miss it. Weird." Robin gawked at the portal as it closed,   
  
never to be opened again. He started to pull out a d-cel line, ready to jump in   
  
as soon as Batman gave the go.  
  
"Hey pretty lady. What's a girl like you doing out in Gotham at an hour like   
  
this," asked the leader as Rachael backed away from his cronies and into his   
  
deadly arms.  
  
"D-did you say Gotham," Rachael stuttered as she panicked. She tried to calm   
  
herself down so she could reassess the situation to no ado. She had a year in   
  
Martial arts where she had learned Tae-kwon-do, Hopkaido, Judo and boxing all   
  
under one master sensei who was well known in the martial arts world. But none   
  
of it was of any use if she to stunned to think strait.  
  
"Well it sure ain't Kansas. Babe." The leader wrapped one of his arms around her   
  
neck to strangle her incase she tried to break free.  
  
Rachael's eyes burned with fire. She hated to be hit on. A guy at her local gym   
  
once hit on her and she had him down on the ground in under 2 seconds. This punk   
  
had made a fatal mistake by calling her Babe.  
  
"Don't call me babe," she mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and   
  
knitted her eyebrows together.  
  
What was that...Babe," the leader of the gang tightened his grip around her   
  
throat. The street light above casted a sinister glow on his evil face. The rest   
  
of his pack snarled in laughter.  
  
"I said--" Rachael chocked out loudly.  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes 'the kids definitely up to something. But she's way out   
  
numbered.'  
  
"Robin, when I give the signal I want you to grab the girl and get her out of   
  
here and get her to the Batmobile."  
  
"Gotcha." Robin nodded as watched the ongoing crime more and more intently.  
  
"Don't call--," Rachael jabbed the loser in the chest with her left elbow as she   
  
yelled and caused him to loosen his grip on her.   
  
"Me," she the elbow she used to jab him and twisted in a little to wrap it   
  
around the opposite side of his waist.  
  
"Babe," She manages to shift his weight to her hips and throw him over her   
  
uninjured shoulder in a dog pile.  
  
The rest of the gang started to close in around after they saw what she did to   
  
their Boss. But she didn't care anymore if they beat her to a pulp. The   
  
adrenaline racing through her body urged her to fight on. She quickly got into   
  
fighting stance and flipped her hair out of her face, ready to take them on   
  
whether she really could or not.  
  
"Now," Batman told Robin quickly but calmly as he threw a bat-a-rang at one of   
  
the thugs, knocking a gun out of his hand.  
  
Robin aimed his line at a nearby skyscraper and quickly swooped down and swept   
  
the girl off of the ground, seconds before being pulverized.  
  
"So' Kay your safe now," Robin instructed the girl gently, not wanting to spook   
  
her. He chanced a glance at her. 'Heh. Kinda cute for a tough girl.' He nearly   
  
blushed at the thought. But she paid no heed to him and continued to stared back   
  
a block away where Batman easily handled the dozen or so punks.  
  
"Thu-there's no way," she stared wide eyed as Robin gracefully swung from the   
  
line with one hand and cradled her close to his body with other as both of her   
  
arms hanged tightly around his neck.  
  
He smirked smartly "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I was you." She turned her   
  
head to stare at her savior as her bottom lip moved up and down as if trying to   
  
say something but nothing would come out. A slight red color ran across her   
  
light olive brown cheeks.  
  
They landed a few blocks from where they started. He gently placed her back down   
  
on the ground and motioned for her to follow him. They continued to foot it as   
  
fast as their feet would carry them.  
  
"This way." He instructed her as they rounded a corner leading to another   
  
alleyway where the Batmobile and the redbird were hidden.  
  
Robin leaned against the redbird and Rachael bent over to catch her breath.   
  
"You mind explaining that back there;"Robin interrogated, never leaving his spot   
  
against the car.  
  
Rachael stood back up and began to shift her weight from one leg to the other   
  
nervously. "Y-you mean that portal,"she asked. She didn't even know how to   
  
explain it to herself.   
  
"No. That question we'll leave for when Batman get here. What I want to know is   
  
where you learned to fight like that. He questioned, raising an eyebrow   
  
underneath his mask.  
  
'He's kind of hot when he's serious,' She thought as she bit her lower lip to   
  
suppress a smile once she realized the he noticed her admiring gaze. 'This has   
  
to be a dream' she thought as she looked at both the redbird and the Batmobile   
  
in awe as she spoke "I trained under a well-known martial arts master from where   
  
I come from for nearly a year. I got my Blue belt just last week."  
  
"O-kayy. Yeah well here comes Bats so you better have a good answer to the rest   
  
of the stuff that went on back there.  
  
Almost as if on cue, a large figure emerged from the shadows. "Who are you?" For   
  
a minute Rachael stood there to scared to speak.   
  
A cool wind blew through and aggravated the open wound on her shoulder. 'Okay.   
  
Last I knew, dreams didn't hurt' she winced as she noticed the scrape the first   
  
time since the fight as realization washed over her.  
  
"I just wanna go home."Rachael whimpered out in pain. She covered her right   
  
shoulder with her left hand as a long trail of blood ran down her ripped shirt   
  
and dripped to the ground.   
  
Robin gave she a small look of sympathy but Batman's face remained stoical.   
  
"Robin take care of that wound," Batman said, a little aggravated that the girl   
  
hadn't answered his question.  
  
"Yes Sir," replied Robin as he removed some supplies from the first aid kit   
  
hidden in the sleeve of his costume.  
  
"Now, answer me. Who are you?" Questioned Batman.  
  
"Rachael, My name is Rachael Leigh Simmons," She grimaced her jaw, furrowed her   
  
brow and squeezed her eyes shut as Robin applied peroxide to the shoulder,   
  
determined not to scream.   
  
"In my world this one is no more than a comic book or I should say 'Books'   
  
actually since there's so many D.C. heroes, then theirs Marvel, and not to   
  
mention all the other companies and spin-offs they have," Robin stops what he's   
  
doing. And he and Batman look at her like she's crazy.  
  
"Ok, before you call the Commissioner and have him reserve me a spot at Arkam   
  
Asylum, hear me out. I have proof," she began again. Robin went back to dressing   
  
the wound. "If this WASN'T a comic book where I come from How would I know that   
  
you Batman are Bruce Wayne and Robin, well the current one anyway, is Tim   
  
Drake."  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes even further. Robin finished wrapping the wound and   
  
looked at her stunned.  
  
"I also the vigilante identities of Dick, Barbara, Dinah, Cassandra, Helena, and   
  
Stephanie, as well as the identities of the former Young Justice, The JLA, the   
  
former Titans, and a lot of the JSA." Rachael noticed that Robin was done   
  
dressing the wound and mumbled "Thanks" as he let out a long whistle to show   
  
that he was impressed.  
  
"So...,"Rachael rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand. "Where do we go   
  
from here?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
R&R PLEASE. This is my first batman fic so please tell me how I did. Flames will   
  
be used to cook my dinner. 


	2. The First Night

The New Girl

A/N: Fist I'd like to Thank Girly Girl and Danae from Robinfanfics yahoo groups, 

Veghead182 from ff.net, and Chris from the YJMB(now TTMB). Chris, I got part of 

the idea from an episode of Justice League, the one where they meet the Justice 

Guild (sp?) which was one of GL'S favorite comics as a kid, but most of it came from

a weird dream I had. Yeah, I know. I'm a weirdo.

A/N2: Please review it and tell me what you think. Cause as much as I like to write,

I like reviews even more. And every time I get one, I throw a small party and do a dance.

Yes.....VERY weird. And for those who DIDN'T review last time.....you know who you are. 

Just pity me please and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm very dangerous when I'm hiked up on sugar. 

Disclaimer: Don't even TRY to sue me. All I have is lent. Waitaminute --Checks pockets--

I DON'T EVEN HAVE LENT. AHHHHH.

CH.2: The First Night.

After half an hour of interrogation, threatening, and total shock Rachael was in the 

Batmobile and nearing the Batcave entrance with Robin following in the redbird.

Rachael couldn't believe it. It was like her world was a million miles away. It seemed

so far away that it seemed as if she would never see it or any of her loved ones again. A

tear almost came to her eye but she forced it back. She might already miss her mom and 

Dad, her brothers and sisters and their children, as well as her friends; but far be it 

from her to cry in front of Him. 

When they reached the cave, Rachael forgot all her troubles as she awed at the caves

enormously. 

Alfred trotted down the cave steps to greet his masters and see if there was anything

he could. "Back early tonight I see. I must say I-- O my," To say Alfred was startled would

have been an understatement as a pretty, young girl, around the age fifteen, climbed out

the BM7 Batmobile with Robins help. 

"Another one sir?" Alfred asked as Batman approached. His voice dripped with disapproval

at the thought of his master taking another juvenile vigilante under his wing. His mind also 

wondering if the girl was a replacement of The Spoiler, whom Bruce had pulled out of suit 

after she had betrayed the Batclan by going against his word. Poor Master Timothy was just 

getting over it as well.

"Its not what you think Alfred. She knows to much already and she has no where else to

go" he explained as Alfred caught the impression that she was an orphan and instantly felt

sympathy for her, until Batman explained her entire predicament to him as Robin showed 

Rachael around the Batcave.

"My Word," Alfred said under his breath. Almost not believing half of it.

As Robin and Rachael reappeared from their tour of the Batcave, Batman introduced her 

to Alfred. "Rachael I would like you to meet Alfred. Alfred this is Rachael." 

"Hello Madame," Alfred bowed to show his greetings.

"Alfred, could you please show Miss. Simmons to the guest quarters in the mansion. I'm 

sure she doesn't want to sleep in the cave."he said as he removed his cape a cowl, 

Instantly making the transition from Batman to Bruce Wayne. "I'll make a quick call to 

Barbara, and see if she has any extra clothes she lend us until we can take Miss. Simmons 

Shopping.

Rachael's eyes lit up at the "S" word and took it as a sign that she would get to stay

awhile before they could figure out what to do with her.

"As you wish Master Bruce," Alfred bowed once again and turned to leave. "Come a long

now Miss." he told her as she followed him up the cave steps and a curious Boy Wonder followed 

behind her, quiet, unseen, and unnoticed. 

As they reached the top of the cave stairs Tim pulled off his mask and put a gloved 

hand on Rachael's uninjured shoulder. "Boo" Tim said quietly, causing her to jump slightly.

She frowned slightly and jutted her elbow backwards towards Tim's chest.

"Very funny."

"Thanks." Tom blocked the elbow jab easily and grinned. "I sure thought so."

"Master Timothy! It isn't proper to sneak up on a young lady." Alfred scolded gently. 

"Besides, what would Stephanie think." Rachael said trying so hard not let out a giggle and

give the impression that she was an airhead.

"Wellll.... actually I don't know what she would think since we broke up not to long ago." 

Tim informed her sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that," 'LIAR!' her mind screamed out at her as she tried to put 

a sincere face. She might not of cared to much for the Spoiler but she could tell that Tim

was a little hurt by the brake up, and if anything was sorry for him. She stared strait ahead 

for the rest of the walk to the Guest room, a little embarrassed that she brought it up and 

mentally smacking herself in the head. Every so minutes though Tim would take a quick glance

and then back staring strait ahead as well.

Alfred pretended not to notice out of the corner of his eye but put on a knowing smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oracle. I need know--," Batman began as he typed rapidly on the large crays computer as

he looked for any information on Rachael, so as to make sure the girl wasn't lying about being

from another dimension. But every search came back as "no match"

"Wait! Let me guess. You need info on a major baddie. Gotcha. What's his name, power, or

whatever." Barbara Gordon a.k.a. The Oracle asked as she stretched her arms lazily.

"First off, its a she. And second she's not a baddie. I just needed to you could lend 

her some clothes while she's over here." Bruce smirked on his end of the line. Oracle was 

definitely having a slow night and was obviously board.

"Clothes? Why would you need clo- oh. I see. Another kid has deduced your identity and

is staying over tonight for questioning."

"Something like that. Except she doesn't just know our identities, but half the super-

Hero communities as well." Again the search came back came back with no match even though he

had already spelled her names ten different ways. The only ones that didn't come back

definitely weren't her.

"Whoa. What's her story? Oracle asked as she raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Right now I need you to--" again he was interrupted.

"--Get her some clothes. Right. I'll try to get a hold of Batgirl and have her pick

them up. No need to send the current Boy Wonder." Oracle replied as she went along doing 

just that. "Now, I believe you owe me her background story."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

This will be your room for tonight Young Miss. I'm sure you'll want a nice hot bath after

You're terrible night. I'm sure that you'll find everything you need." Alfred told her as he 

turned back one of the corners of the bed and fluffed the pillows.

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth." She said politely.

"No need to thank me Young Miss, and just call me Alfred. Ill leave you a pair of night 

clothes on the bed when they arrive. We'll get out of your way now so can start your bath. 

Come along Master Timothy." he said as he left the room.

"Thanks for believing my story Tim; I don't think a lot of people here would have 

believed it." Rachael thanked him as she shifted her weight to her right and cocked her head

to the to the left as she gave him a weak smile.

He just shrugged his shoulders "Hey. Stranger things have been known to happen."

"Master Timothy." Alfred called out 

"I... better get going. See you tomorrow." Tim waved a quick good bye and dashed down 

the hall.

Rachael let out a small giggle and hoped that he was out of hearing distance. She let 

out a quick sigh and headed towards the bathroom as she muttered to herself "I better get to 

bathing. I probably reek."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, how long do think it will take her to ask?" Wondered Babs as she strode her wheel chair 

back to the computer room in her clock tower and to her main computer so she could try to 

get a hold of Batgirl. A large pile of clean clothes lay on top of her lap.

"To ask what?" Batman questioned over the com-link as he frowned over his side of the 

line as he already took a guess at what.

"To ask you to let her dawn a mask and cape and for you to train her. I give it a week

or two."

"Nah at the most, I'd say it would be a couple of days. Not more than five." Robin told

Barbara as he turned on his com-link as he drove his Redbird back to the main part of the 

city to resume patrol. And anserwing before Bruce could in his say.

"Wanna bet Birdboy." Barbara challenged as her fingers flew across the keyboard with a 

finesse only She could pull off. "I bet you Twenty bucks that it will take her longer than a week to ask."

"Your on Babs," Robin challenged back.

"First off, she's only staying here till we can find a way to get her home. And second,

I refuse to let her put her life on the line. She's just staying here because I don't want 

her on the street, carrying around information on all of us." Batman scowled.

" That's what you said to almost all of us Bruce. But we all found a way around it one 

way or ano--" Oracle was cut off as Batgirls picture came onto one of the screens.

"You call?" Batgirl asked over the vid-link.

"Guys I'll have to talk to you back later."Oracle told Batman and Robin as she turned 

of the com-link.

"Yeah Batgirl. Could you come over here? I need you to run an errand for me"

"Be there in.....two minutes,"Cassandra Cain said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachael searched the radio for some music and finally found the Dc universe's version

Delilah after Dark.

She dug her hands deep into her pockets of her sweats and let out a large yawn. Her 

Hand stumbled over something in there and pulled it out. 

"How did this get in there?" She asked no one in particular as she furrowed her brow 

and studied a picture that she had pulled out.

It was an old picture that they had taken about a year back of her Mother, her 

older brother, and older sister, and her on one of the rare occasions that they were all 

together as a family. A teardrop splashed its smooth surface and she quickly shoved it back

into her pocket. She then rushed turn off the faucet of the nearly over flowing tub, undressed,

and finally let all of her troubles melt away into the water.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The pure of a batcycle filled the cave with noise as it entered, carrying the third

and current Batgirl and Batman rose from where he was sitting in front of the crays computer

to greet her.

"Where is...new girl?" Asked Batgirl as she got off the Bike and handed Batman the 

duffle bag that contained the clothes.

"Upstairs,"Batman told her in a mono-tonal voice.

"I...take clothes to her?" 

"No"

"Can I...see her"?

"No. Go back on patrol and come back tomorrow" he told her and then turned back to 

the computer to finish what he was doing. Batgirl just shrugged her shoulders and left the 

same way she had come in. She knew there was no persuading him otherwise

As soon as she had left, Alfred came back down to the cave "Have the clothes arrived 

yet sir?" 

Batman handed him the clothes, never taking his eyes off of the computer.

"Ah. Good," Alfred said as he picked them up and turned to leave and climbed back up

the stairs.

Batman rubbed his chin with his hand in deep thought 'Hmm. I've only done a search 

on people alive. I wonder....'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachael's eyes were heavy with sleep by time she was done with her bath and slipped 

into a pink terry cloth robe before opening the door to her temporary room to find a pair of 

pajamas lying neatly on the bed. 

Slowly and sleepily she pulled them on. They consisted of a powder blue tank top and 

pajama caprices with light yellow silk trimming.

She sighed a sigh of relief that the long day was over as she buttoned the last 

button on the sleeveless top and crept into the large, comfy, king size bed and drifted of to

sleep, not knowing what test waited her tomorrow.

R&R PLEASE.


	3. Mission Possible

Author's Note: Yay! seven reviews. I'll be sure to update this story as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up. My computer was in the shop since tuesday. And I greatly appreciate your help and suggestions. I'll try to check my stories for proper grammer before I post them from now on. But I'm warning you, my grammer Isn't that great.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own blah blah blah. Batman and stuff related to him are property of DC Blah Blah Blah. Only own Rachael Blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter Three: Mission Possible  
  
"Is she.... dead?"  
  
"She's asleep Batgirl."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Were you able to find any information on the vortex Bruce?"  
  
"No. But I--"  
  
"Hey. Let's wake her up. Maybe she can--"  
  
"Dick!!! Don't poke the girl to death with your stupid sticks"  
  
"Awe, come on Babs. I--"  
  
"What time is it?" Rachael asked as she blocked the next few "Pokes" of Night Wings escrimna sticks, her eyes still closed much to his surprise. After he retreated the attack she turned her back to them and pulled the pillow over her head.  
"Um, it's 6:00 a.m." "I don't have to get up till 7:30 for school." She yawned as she buried herself deeper into the covers, not remembering where she was, the events of last night, or that it was summer.  
"Rachael," Bruce called to her in a steely voice as Alfred reached over and gently pulled the pillow from off of her head. "Five more minutes" she mumbled. "But it appears you have guest, Young Miss." Alfred told her.  
"I swear, it's amazing you people can make it through the day with the lack of sleep you get." she ranted as she propped herself up in the large bed with one hand and ran her fingers through her hair with the other as she tried to regain some composer. She hated to be wakened early, even more so, she hated to be seen this early in the morning, because nine out of ten times she would be a mess. "Let me guess, the woman in the wheel chair with Red hair and glasses would be Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Oracle, the former Batgirl; The oriental one in black is Cassandra Cain the current Batgirl; the 20-something dude in the police uniform is Dick Grayson, also known as Night Wing the former sidekick in pixie boots to Batman, and I already met Bruce, Tim, and Alfred" Rachael said as she nodded to each of them as she acknowledged their identities. "I'm Rachael Simmons, good morning, and drive home safely." She added the last part as she tried to lighten the mood and mask her awe and amazement of having true legends (well in her mind anyway) standing before her. She shifted her gaze down to their feet as she realized that were all staring at her. She could hold her own in a starring contest with anyone of them (well, excepts for Bats, but then again who can) but she found it hard to do with all of them looking at her.  
"Gotta admit Bruce, I didn't want to believe it at first but she just might be telling the truth." Babs said, a little taken aback. "I still say she's a meta." Dick said as he gave her a poke with one of his escrimina sticks one last time for good measure. This time Rachael was not able to block it. "Prove it short pants" she said challengingly.  
"That will be quite enough you two" Babs scolded them just before Dick could come up with a comeback. So they just ended up sticking their tongues out at one another like little kids having a fight. "Lets skip the pleasantries. Tell me why you all came here." Bruce let out with a small growl. "Well first off, Mr. Sunshine, we were curious about the girl; and second, I have some bad news that I would rather not discuss here." at this, Barbara gave a short look at Rachael. "Besides, it's been a while since I've been here, wanted to make sure it still existed." she said, indicating the manor.  
"Fine. We will continue this discussion down in the bat cave," Bruce commanded as he turned and left the room with the rest not too far behind.  
"And just where do think you are going Young Miss." Alfred inquired as he stepped in front of the bedroom door, blocking Rachael's escape from it.  
"Um, down to the Batcave?" she arched her back and stifled a yawn.  
"Not until you freshen up. Now, I'll make your bed while you go make yourself presentable." Alfred told her as he scooted her into the bathroom and handed her some clothes to wear for that day.  
"But--"  
"No buts. Now hurry along." he closed the door and Rachael went on with her hygienal chores while mumbling on about how everyone had suddenly become her parent.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"I'll send you more info on his where abouts' as soon as I get any." Barbara wheeled over to an elevator down in the Batcave, and Dick was right behind her. Batman grunted his thanks from his spot in front of the crays computer. Batgirl and Robin had already left and Alfred was upstairs tidying up.  
"Send information about who's where abouts'?" asked Rachael bounded down the cave stairs two at a time as she tied her hair back in a bun, which is pretty hard to do considering how long her hair was.  
Barbara turned around to reply. "The Joker broke out of Arkam around three this morning. Apparently, he was broke out by Harley Quinn. She's been out for a while but it's only a matter of time before she and the Joker are caught." Barbara smiled as an idea came to mind. "Hey Bruce, how about the kid spends some time over at my place for a while. I'm sure she doesn't want to spend the whole day by herself." Rachael got a sparkle in her eye at the thought of spending a day at Oracle's clock tower.  
"Can I .."  
"Fine." Batman said in a monotone voice, never looking over from the batcomputer.  
Rachael grined and followed Dick and Barbara to the elevator that led to the garage. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whoa," Rachael exclaimed as she looked out one of the windows in the clock tower. She could see a beautiful sunrise as it made the many rebuilt buildings in Gotham glisten.  
"Pretty isn't it?" Babs asked as she worked on something on a table near her computers. "I lived in Florida nearly ten years and have seen many a great sunrise. but none like THAT." Rachael stole a glance away from the window to where Barbara sat working diligently. On the table that she worked on lay some type of coat with what appeared to be wings on the back, a pair of stylish knee length boots, gloves, and a utility belt. "Whatcha working on?" Rachael asked curiously as she walked towards the costume. "This is what I like to call 'Project Falcon.'" Barbara told Rachael proudly as she neatly folded up the coat .  
"It has expandable material that can easily connect or disconnect from the sleeves and can act like wings, as well as jet boots that enable the user to take flight," Babs explained as she finished the wiring in one of the boots. "Cool. Just like the ones in Batman Beyond," Rachael muttered to herself a she picked up a black mask that lay beside the coat. It resembled the one that Robin and NightWing wore, in that it only covered the eyes. "What was that?" asked Babs as she rolled into the kitchen to find something for them to eat.  
"Uhhh. nothing." Rachael replied as she put the mask on and admired it in a nearby mirror.  
"Riiight," Barbara called back from the kitchen. "Hey you want something to eat?" Barbara asked as she rolled back out with a box filled with pastries, doughnuts, and bagels in her lap and put them down on the coffe table.  
Rachael quickly put the mask back down and strolled over to the couch where Babs had left the box and picked up a few bagels. "Yes Mame." "Then dig in. And after breakfast." Barbara tossed Rachael a pair of stretchy exercise pants and a black tank top "Were going to see what you got kid."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
(10:30 P.M.) After hours of working out, goofing off, and teaching Rachael a little bit about different types of non-leathal weapons; Oracle finally had to get to work.  
Rachael sat down on the nearby couch and started to drift off to sleep. But as soon as a huge alarm went off and blared out a large siren Rachael woke up quickly.  
"Barbara, what the heck is going on?" Rachael yelled out over the abundance of noise as she covered her ears. "It's the emergency line," Oracle yelled back as she flicked a switch and the alarm died out.  
"Oracle here, what is it." She spoke into the speakerphone. "Oracle, it's me. Robin. Batman's knocked unconscious and I'm tied up. I can't seem to pick the lock. It's the Joker. We need backup." Robin whispered over the line.  
Oracle motioned for Rachael to check a monitor that showed Batman and Robin's location via tracer, as well as where the rest of the Batclan was. Rachael hurried over to it, wanting to help out any way she could. She was still wearing the skintight workout pants and the black tank top that exposed just a little bit of her mid-drift. Her eyes widened as she realized that every one was miles a way from the duo's location. But the Clock tower was only a few minutes walk from where they were being held. "Dang (a/n: Sorry I'm not allowed to swear) where is everyone when you need them." Rachael's gaze turned from the screen to where "Project Falcon" now layed.  
"Look, we haven't g-" Robin was suddenly interrupted by the sickingly happy voice of the criminal they all knew to well  
"Ohhh. Who you talking to there Birdie. Now I know you wouldn't think of spoiling my fun, would you?" The Joker then paused as if waiting for an answer. "I thought so. Boys, knock him out. I want to think of a great ARTISTIC way of killing the Damaged Duo. Hahahahaha," there was a loud thump and the line went dead. Before Oracle could respond by calling for help, the window behind her slammed open and she heard the roaring of the boot jets... She whipped around to see Rachael preparing to leave through the window. She was dressed in the knee length coat, halfway buttoned with the boots strapped on, the gloves were in place and the wings were fully extended. Rachael quickly slipped the black mask on. With a utility belt in one hand and a com-link in the other, she hurriedly jumped out the window and turned the jets on full throttle and was gone before Oracle could do anything to stop her. Taped to the screen that held Batman and Robin's location was a short, poorly written note:  
  
"Oracle, I'm sorry. But I have a feeling that this is what I was sent here to do. I'll try to return the suit in one piece if I survive.  
  
Rachael"  
  
"Great not only did I lose the bet to the current and former Boy Wonders, but now Batman is going to KILL me for letting her get away," Oracle stopped her ranting for a second to think. "Godspeed Rach'."  
  
- - - - - - - - - Author's note: I'm sorry that there wasn't any Robin in this chapter. But I promise that I have a little steamy treat for you in the next chapter. But heres the catch: I'm going to wait until I get at least five reviews and two of those reviews have to be from people who haven't posted one on my story before. Okay, now here's the part where I thank all the wonderful people who reviewed:  
Georgia Peach  
Kurtfan5678  
CC_Grayson  
Jill  
SLR  
  
R&R Please. BNR 4EVER. 


	4. First Encounters and Lasting Impressions

Author's note: Sorry it took me so ling to get this chapter up. But nobody seemed to be reviewing and I wanted to wait to get five reviews before posting. I also joined a new RPG game and have been spending alot of time there. You can read the future tales of Falcon at the sight. It's Batman Beyond. It's at jakazul.proboards19.com/index.cgi You can choose who you want to be from over 100 characters or make up one of your own. I still need someone to play the twins of Wonder girl and Super Boy and someone to Play Impulses and Cissie's Daughter. And we still need a comissioner Gordon along with various other characters. Or make up your own. Or you can catch me at gothamcityusa.com if you want to chat in the message boards. Oh, and yes. I know that Falcon is also one of CC_Graysons characters but I wrote this back in october before I started reading her fics and didn't know what else to call her. Sorry CC.  
  
A/n 2: Oh, and one of my friends emailed me. Asking if she could use my character in her story. Anyone who wants to can use Rachael in their stories can, just make sure you tell me so I can read it. ;) E-mail me or leave a note about it in your review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Batman Beyond, or anything related to them. I do, however own Rachael. But DC can buy her...for a price.   
  
Ch.4: Of First Encounters and Lasting Impressions.  
  
Rachael had never felt anything like this before. She was worried, scared, and knew there was a chance she would not come back from this mission alive but at the same time... she felt complete and total freedom as she soared through the air with nothing to hold her down.  
  
She arrived at the Candy Castle factory where Batman and Robin were being held mere minutes after her departure. She landed on the roof of a nearby building and looked for an invitation to a subtle entrance.  
  
After a few seconds, which to Rachael seemed like an eternity, she put the com-link that she had "borrowed" on and searched her utility belt for something that she could use. She grinned as she pulled out what looked like a handheld computer and slipped the utility belt around her waist.  
  
She turned on the com-link as she crouched in the shadows. . "Oracle,I need you to--" Rachael started to whisper.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing!!!! You're going to get yourself killed. Do you know how DEAD I am for letting you slip out from underneath my nose?" Oracle shouted over the line and caused Rachael to wince.  
  
"Listen, I know you're mad. But nows not the time. Two lives are at stake tonight. And if they're gone, many more lives will be lost because they weren't around to save them." Rachael said in a serious tone that made it sound like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, but she probably just watches to many cartoons. "So please, lend me a hand. I need your help. I can do this, I know I can."  
  
Oracle was silent on her side of the line as she thought over all that Rachael had said. "............Fine. What do you need info on?"  
  
"N'kay. I need the floor plans for the Candy Castle on 40th and main. Is there anyway you can upload a map of it on to the palm computer thingy that was in the utility belt?" Rachael asked as she slowly creeped through the shadows to the edge of the roof so that she could see down to where a bunch of guys guarded the factory.  
  
"Here for twenty-four hours and your already actin' like you're one of us" Oracle told Rachael with a sigh. "Okay heres what you need to do..."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Rachael waited until she could easily get close to the building without getting noticed by the half asleep guards. She used the wings/gliders that were webbed between the sleeves of her suit to slowly drift down to the ground among the shadows.  
  
"Oracle, any word from Batgirl yet?" Rachael whispered gently into her com-link as her feet alighted the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Seems the Joker anticipted her interfering with his fight with Batman. So he sent some of his men to preoccupy her. She should be done and over to your location in ten minutes."  
  
"Thats ten minutes to long." she sighed lightly as she could. "Ok quiet time for me now. Rachael out."  
  
"Gotcha. Oracle out"  
  
Rachael turned the com-link off and put it into the safety of her utilty belt. 'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The Joker should have been able to get better help than THIS. Two are already asleep and the other three are taking a midnight snack. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm not sure I could take on even ONE of them by myself, but thats not the name of the game now is it.' Rachael thought to herself to try to calm her speeding heart down as she tip toed past the two sleeping guards and then made her way behind the other three that all had their backs conveinently turned towards her and the door as they joked amongst themselves. She quietly opened the door, keeping her eyes trained on the lackees all the while. Rachael quickly ducked inside and locked the door behind her as soon as she noticed that there were no windows in this patcular room, so the only way they could get in would be through the door and it would take them awhile to brake it down.  
  
"Whew," Rachael let out a breath that she had been keeping in ever since the rescue mission had started. She was terribly frightened about what awaited her but at the same time.... 'What a rush" Rachael's mind exclaimed as her heart raced ninty miles a minute.  
  
She jumped as she heard a groan come from the small room. She looked down at the ground to find several unconcious thugs all around her. Among them lay Harley Quinn, quiet forgotten by the Joker.  
  
Rachael let out a low whistle "Man! Batman and Robin did all of THIS. I've got a looong way to go before I'll be THAT good."  
  
She quickly found her way to the stairs and rushed up them as swiftly as she could. The building was only about two stories high, but she wanted to get to the Dynamic Duo as soon as she could. Who knew what the Joker would try to pull.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Wakey. wakey, eggs and Bakey. Batman. I want you to be awake when I kill your birdy and then slowly kill you." The Joker taunted in a sadistic, yet cheerful tone he was so well known for as Batman slowly came to conciousness.  
  
Seeing he was awake, the Joker gleefully hooked the chains that bound Batman to a large pulley and, with a remote in his hand that controlled the pulley, hoisted Batman into the air. He switched the direction from up to the right until Batman was only a few feet above a large vat filled with what seemed to be chocolate.  
  
Batman looked to his side to see the boy wonder hanging limp in his chains, in the same predicament as him.  
  
"What better way to go than death by chocolate, with a special ingredient from yours truely," The Joker cackled in laughter and changed controls . The new control had a large yellow R on red paper taped to the back of it (Obviously Robin's pulley's remote).  
  
"I've added smylex to get an extra smile out of you two party poopers. Ha haaa. Enough of the previews now. Time for the show!" rned around to where she was not so gracefully crouched and planted an elbow strike to her bJoker pushed one of the controls down, lowering our poor Robin painfully and slowly. Closer and closer to the poisenous, chocolate goo.  
  
"O what fun. This is gonna be the finale people will always--"  
  
Our girl in the lime light kicks down the door just in time for a dramatic entrance. "Always never see? Probably because they'll be too busy talking about the debut of a new hero. The Falcon."   
  
Her coat hung open and her belt laid loosely around her hips. At first the Joker was suprised, but he quickly regained his composer and grinned from ear to ear with a sinester grin directed towards her.  
  
"Why Batsy, where do you get all these wonderful side-kicks." The Joker asked as he lounged towards the young girl with a small dagger.  
  
"Batman's PARTNERS come coustom. But I know a place where you get one" Falcon informed the Joker as she kicked on her boot jets, extended her wings, and flew up a few feet to barely dodge his attack; then kicked the remote out of his hand as she fell back to earth.  
  
"They're selling sidekick doubles of you at www.losers.com I belive." Falcon teased as she landed on the control with a crunch, stopping Robin centimeters before his tabi boot covered feet alighted the milk chocolate death trap.  
  
Seeing this, Joker angrily attacked the girl. He struck her the back with his elbow, causing her to fall to her hands and knees.  
  
"Your pathetic. I've seen grannies put up more of a fight than you. You should go home while you still can." The Clown Prince of Crime crowed.  
  
"Don't listen to him...Falcon. He likes to talk so just ignore what he says." Batman encouraged her in his own, unenthusiastic way as the Boy Wonder started to come to. Batman pulled a pick from his gauntlet and began to attempt to pick the lock that bound his wrist.  
  
"But I like to talk to," the Falcon complained through gritted teeth as she quoted the Batman Beyind movie and would continue to do so until she could get the Joker realy fired up. (small warning.)  
  
She back-kicked the Joker in the knees with the chunky heel of her boot before he could make a second attack, then made her escape by once again turning on the jets and finding her hiding place among the many dark and shadowy rafters that supported the ceiling.  
  
"Please don't get yourself killed Rach." Robin half whispered, half prayed as he waked to see the situation at hand. He to, struggled to pick the locks of his chains.  
  
"Y'know Joker, you make me laugh. But only because I think your pathetic." Falcon said with a snicker.  
  
"Stop laughing at me."the Joker yelled at her shadows.  
  
"What?! I thought the Joker always wanted to make people laugh." Falcon haunted him from the rafters. "Thats why your always after the Bat-clan, isn't it? Because they would never laugh at your jokes? Too bad." Falcon laughed at him again, just to mock him. (Oh yeah, WAY to many cartoons.)  
  
"Stop it. Stop it now." he shot one of her shadows and it ricocheted off of one of the cement walls.  
  
" So you fell in some chemical that dyed your hair green and bleached your skin, so you decided to become a super villian? What, couldn't make it into clown school?" Joker growled at this and his eyes scanned the rafters for any sign of life. "I mean, electric buzzers, acid squirting flowers, laughing gas. Wheres the comedy in that! Make a face, drop your pants, do SOMETHING." She called out for the last time as she noticed that Batman and Robin were free of their death trap out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The Joker finally caught a glimmer of movement in one of the corner rafters and chukled slightly to himself "End of the line. Chicky."  
  
The Joker fired at our young hero and ,even though Rachael was quick on her toes to try to dodge the bullet, she wasnt quick enough. It hit her. She lost her balance and plummeted off the rafters.  
  
The Joker let out a large boisterous laugh. "Now THATS comedy." He took a step back and bumped into something hard and bold to the touch. His expression changed as he realized who it was that was standing behind him. He was trying to figure out what to do so hard that he didn't realize that there was no crashing sound after Falcon had fell behind a large pile of boxes. And Robin is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Uhoh" the Joker whimpered , still grinning, as a hand grabbed his shoulder. And the man connected to that hand was ready to duke it out.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Falcon fell for what seemed like forever. She wasn't unconcious and she wasn't even dead., which suprised her a lot. But she knew that if the bullet didn't kill her the fall would. She was sure of it.  
  
Everything was in slow motion but she was too stunned to react. She had never been shot at before in her life. She saw the Joker, satiated with his small victory. And she saw Batman quickly, but quietly, approach him. But where the heck was Robin? The two fighters quickly disappeared behind the large stacks of crates.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to meet the floor. But instead, she landed in the strong, youthful arms of the Boy Wonder.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice as he looked her over with his eyes for a trace of blood or a bullet hole. His hand brushed over her left collar bone and she hissed in pain.  
  
" Miracously the kevlar blend in the coat prevented the bullet from going through you. But I won't be suprised if your collar bone is broken." He said as he inspected the injury.  
  
  
  
"Its funny how...how quickly a person can go from doing the saving to being the one thats saved." She told him as he seemed to somehow stay still yet at the same time come nearer.  
  
The two became closer and closer, neither one realizing what they were doing. They just seemed to be drawn to each other. He held her in his arms, reluctant to set her down. It was as if he feared that the moment she touched the ground, the earth would swallow her whole. Their faces inched closer and Falcons arms found their way around Robins neck. They were so caught up in the moment that the world around them was completely forgotten.  
  
Their eyes closed and their faces were just just about an inch apart from one another when--  
  
  
  
"What are you...doing." asked a familiar female voice.  
  
  
  
Rachael and Robin's eyes shot open as they both came to their senses. "Falcon".scrambled out of his arms and put a good eight feet between them.  
  
Batgirl smirked evily behind her fullface cowl. And, even though Robin and Falcon couldn't see it, they could feel her glare. And it made them both eneffiably uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"Ummmm. I...uh. I wonder how Batmans holding up," Rachael said nervously as she backed out from behind the crates and then dashed towards where Batman was handcuffing the Joker, who spotted a black eye and a missing tooth. Falcon was quickly followed by Robin and Batgirl.  
  
  
  
"The police should be here in a few minutes," Robin said as he stood by Batgirl and kept his distance from Falcon.  
  
Batman gave him a short nod of recognition then turned to the new, budding vigilante and starred at her with "The Look."  
  
  
  
"Uhoh. I...I'm in trouble, arn't I" Rachael asked no one in paticular. She felt herself shrinking on the spot as she bit her lower lip. She looked up at his shrewed face and suddenly didn't feel worthy. It was to much for her to bear any longer and she looked down at her feet in shame.  
  
  
  
"We'll continue this discussion when we get back to the cave." Batman said as he turned so his back was facing her and walked to a nearby second story window, leaving the Joker tied up and unconscious on the floor. "Robin will drive you there and then were going to have a conversation with Oracle. Is that clear?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir," Racahel replied barely above a whisper as she glanced up to see that he was gone and police sirens and lights rapidly approached the building. She felt a hand gently touch her good shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Come on. Lets get out of here before the police arrive."Robin told her and proceeded towards the "Vigilante Exit" followed by the Falcon and a VERY mischeivious Batgirl.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons  
  
Jakazul  
  
ZzFlash  
  
DeeDeeBATSY  
  
Archer  
  
Keep reviewing you guys. And as for you guys who didn't review last time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this time. 


	5. Of Trials and Trainings

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been spending alot of time on the RPG boards. On my own site:Y,JUTT(see below) you can choose to be any former or current member of the Teen Titans or Young Justice, as well as their mentors, or any villian from the DC Universe. On the site, I play my own character from this Fanfic, but it doesn't go along with this story.   
  
If anyone wants to check out the two above mentioned sites I'll post them just below here.  
  
And be sure to check out : Young, Just Us Teen Titans, http://falcon4.proboards22.com/index.cgi  
  
I have also just created my own site: Young, Just Us Teen  
  
THE NEW GIRL CH. FIVE: OF TRIALS AND TRAININGS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Batman the Animated series, or anything else related to these characters. I do, however, own Rachael and am planning a seige on DC so soon I will own the Boy Wonder and the rest of the DC universe. But mostly Robin. LOL  
  
Rachael was dead. No, she was beyond dead. If there is one person you don't want to mess with, it's Batman.  
  
She knew he wouldn't be pleased that she had snuck out of the Clock Tower, nor would he be pleased that she had "Borrowed" Oracle's technology, and He DEFINITELY without a doubt would NOT be happy that she had confronted the Joker intentionally. Yep. She was dead meat. She would be in a coma by the time he even LOOKED at her.  
  
All of this went through her head as she sat in Robin's car as he drove them to the Batcave. Again, like her first trip to the cave in the Batmobile, the car was completely silent; except, this time, you could cut the tension with a knife.  
  
'Oh, and that's another thing. What if Batgirl spills the beans about... about what nearly happened between Rachael and me in the Factory. For someone who doesn't talk much, Cass sure had a big mouth.' Robin thought to himself as he entered the Batcave. 'What was I thinking... I've known her for a little more than twenty-four hours and we already almost kissed. Heck I didn't even realize what I was doing until Batgirl interrupted." His thoughts ended as the car came to a stop.  
  
"We're here." Robin said as he turned off the car. He glanced over at Rachael and found her staring blankly ahead with a look of dread on her face at the thought of awaited her once she got out of the Redbird.  
  
"Hey." He caught her attention and brought her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry. It's not like he's going to kill you. Good guys don't kill." Falcon just gave him a weak smile and a short nod as they got out. She still had the mask and coat on. To her, it seemed as if they had always been there.  
  
"Don't be to mad at her Batman... I'm the one that gave her the floor plans to the Candy Castle factory and told her how sneak in." Barbara explained to Him as she tried to cover for Falcon.  
  
"Ahem," Robin coughed and caused all eyes to turn to Falcon, Rachael in disguise. Robin and Oracle gave her empathetic looks. They had both been there. But Batgirl's face was impossible to see but even so, it wasn't a look of empathy. She had been invited to join. Batman though just gave Falcon a cold blank stare that seemed to look right through to her very soul and judge her for every sin. His mouth was pulled back in a disapproving and angry scowl. He was giving her 'The Look.'  
  
Falcon's heart raced faster than it did when the Joker had nearly killed her and she was completely frightened out of her mind. But she did her best not to show it (But frankly her best wasn't all that great, but she was least able to keep a good poker face) 'Heh. Maybe I AM starting to act like I'm one of them.' she thought briefly as she awaited her punishment.  
  
"I'm...s...sorry?" She said after nearly a minute of staring went by.  
  
"Give me the suit," Batman said in a stern, monotonal voice.  
  
Rachael quickly took of Oracles technology and handed it to him solemnly. All she had on now was the tank top and workout pants. She didn't even have on shoes, so she stood there barefoot on the cold cave floor.  
  
"I don't want see you in this again..." Batman started as he folded the coat and placed it and the rest of the stuff on the high-backed chair that was in front of the computer as Rachael hung her head in shame, giving up on trying to keep a straight face. But she still wouldn't allow herself to cry.  
  
"Not until she finishes fixing some minor glitches in the boots. Then we'll  
  
see." He turned to face her once again, his face never changing.  
  
'Yep buste--waiit a minute.' Rachael looked up to face him again. At first her face was filled with confusion. But that confusion quickly turned into excitement as she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Rachael exclaimed as she nearly jumped for joy. One more thank you though, and Batman would have rethought what he said. The Dark Knight didn't DO perky. So Rachael toned down her excitement enough to see that Robin and Oracle's looks of empathy had turned into relieved smiles and even Batgirl seemed happy for her under her full-length cowl. And Batman...heck who knows what Batman was thinking. But Rachael still had to come back to earth and realize...  
  
"Don't think I haven't forgotten about your punishment. You still stole Oracle's technology and left her place without permission. Not to mention you took a big chance with you're life by going up against the Joker." Batman said as Rachael groaned. There's ALWAYS a downside. "Training starts tomorrow morning at five. And you can expect it to be very hard."  
  
"But it's already twelve-thirty! That only gives me four and a half-hours of sleep!!!"  
  
"Do we need to make it Four a.m.?" He said somewhat challengingly as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um. No no. Five is fine." Se said somewhat nervously  
  
"I will not permit tardiness. Do I make myself clear.  
  
'Yes." She mumbled as she fought the urge to say 'SIR YES SIR.' "Can I at least go ahead and catch up on the few hours of sleep I have left?"  
  
"No ones stopping you. But you might want to let Alfred take a look at your shoulder first. Though I'm I'm sure Robins already done that."  
  
Both Tim and Rachael blushed. But Tim able to keep his to his ears due to training but Rachael's whole face grew as red as a cherry. Both then looked at Batgirl who gave them an innocent look, to innocent. Rachael forgot about how intimidated she was by Batman and rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels and marched up the cave stairs. It wasn't pretty when she was deprived of sleep.  
  
She let Alfred tend to her wound(turned out just to be a hair line fracture but it still hurt) and then trudged up even more stairs in the mansion as she followed the path to her room. Once there, she lazily set the small, high-tech alarm clock by her bed to wake her up a quarter till five and fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She e didn't even bother to take off her new "uniform" and change into her borrowed PJ's. She was too tired.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
4:54 Rachael's room  
  
"Young Mistress Rachael." Alfred shook the young girls shoulder lightly. She just grunted and snuggled deeper into her covers.  
  
"Mistress Rachael. It's 4:55;" He striped the sheets away and pulled the pillow out from underneath her head. "You have five minutes to get ready and get down to the training area for your session with Master Bruce."  
  
She reluctantly sat up and let out a full-fledged yawn. "That wasn't nice."  
  
"Believe me Young Mistress Rachael, It's better than letting you sleep late. Master Bruce stresses punctuality." Rachael might not have yet been trained by the 'World's Greatest Detective.' But she didn't have to be to realize that Alfred wasn't pleased that Bruce would be training her.  
  
Rachael gave him a small smile "It's all right. I'm already in my training clothes. It shouldn't take me long to get down there." She crept out of the bed hesitantly and headed for cave, grabbing a scrunchy on her way out. "Thanks for waking me up Alfred." Rachael smiled as she closed the bed room door behind her, leaving a somewhat disappointed Alfred to make the bed.  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
The Batcave  
  
Rachael rushed down the cave's ladder down to sub-level 2, the training area and holo-room. She didn't even bother with the elevator. It would just hold her up since she only had one minute left to get to her training. She jumped off the ladder a few feet above the floor and ran, being ever so careful to stay away from the edge of the floor and fall into the bottomless abyss of the cavern, to where Batman stood waiting patiently.  
  
"Cutting it close I see." Was all he said. No hello. No good morning.   
  
"But I'm on time though. That's a miracle within it's self. Considering how early it is." She said, panting. "So...what's on the school board today?" She asked` as she followed him to what looked like a boxing ring.  
  
"Today I want to see how well you do in combat." He said as he picked up a sparring vest. "Then later I want to see how well you do in the holo-room. But first..." He threw her the sparring vest and she caught it somewhat clumsily. "I want you to try to attack me."  
  
Rachael gulped and held the vest in both hands. "Um...okay." She pulled the top strap of the vest over her head and criss-crossed the other two around in the back before tying them together. This was going to be hard alright. Batman had studied for years upon years in all 127 styles of martial arts. And she only had a year of Tae-kwon-do and a self-defense class or two.  
  
She took a deep breath and came in close with a roundhouse kick. But he easily blocked it with one hand.  
  
"There are three things I want you to remember," He told her as he blocked another kick. "First, I want you to give me your all" He sent a punch and she barely dodged it by taking a few steps back and nearly lost her balance. "Then I want you to give me more" Rachael then blocked a kick to her stomach with both arms. Her arms would definitely be bruised since Bruce kicked so hard. "And last--" as Rachael blocked his kick he came in with a punch to her stomach and sent her flying and she landed on her butt. "We play by my rules" Rachael caught her breath and slowly stood backup. Where had she heard that line before? Oh yeah, that's right the cartoon. She took another deep breath. Even with the chest protector the punch had hurt and she had a feeling that he was going easy on her. She wondered how she could take another few hours of this. One thing was for sure, it wasn't gong to be easy.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rachael groaned as she descended the Batcave through the clock entrance and into the formal living room. It was 10:05, 5 hours straight of push-ups, sit-ups, kicking, punching, cartwheeling, and trying how to learn how to effectively pull off a handspring (she fell fifty-seven times, she counted.) and various other fighting techniques that she knew would take forever for her to learn. Training would have gone on longer if Bruce hadn't of had a business meeting. She was never more greatful to the American Economic system than she was at that moment. She found her way to the kitchen and plopped down in a chair at the homey table. She couldn't say some of it wasn't fun. She loved the gymnastics and martial arts, but it was so hard; harder than it could have been in any military boot camp.   
  
"You look like you could use a good, filling breakfast Mistress Rachael." Alfred remarked as he set a HUGE plate of whole-wheat pancakes and a glass of soymilk in front of her.   
  
She nodded gratefully and dug into her food. It's amazing how five hours of training can make you.   
  
"Thank you Alfred." Rachael said after she had gulped down a large bite of pancakes with some soymilk.  
  
"Oh. And Mistress Rachael?" Alfred started as he went back to the kitchen sink to do the dishes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Miss. Barbara called. She said the she and Ms. Dinah would be picking you up at twelve thirty to go shopping. You might want to shower and change into some decent clothes before she arrives" Alfred told her, not turning his head from where he was washing dishes.  
  
Rachael groaned and rested her head in her hands, being careful not to let her hair touch the sticky syrup that engulfed her pancakes. She barely knew how she would make it to lunchtime. How the heck would she be able to walk through a mall for a few hours without passing out? She stared down at her pancakes. Maybe she would feel better after she ate. She began wolfing down her food at an amazing speed, hoping for the day to be through so she could just go to bed.  
  
Okay, here comes everyones favorite part of my post. The part where I thank everyone for reviewing:  
  
Kurtfan5678  
  
Fly  
  
Queen-of-Demon-Dragons  
  
Archer  
  
Jakazul  
  
and Belladonna  
  
and no thanks to 'Ah Heck', excepts for inspiration to keep writing so I can prove him wrong. ;) He told me to end this fic. Lets see how he/she responds when I come out with a sequel ~starts whistling and looking inocent~ but you didn't hear it from me...  
  
R&R people. 


	6. Shop Till You Drop

The New Girl : Chapter Six  
  
'Shop Till You Drop'  
  
Authors note: This chapters grammer will be poor b/c my computer got a virus and some programs still won't open. One being spell-check. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a bit of a writters block. I promise that chapter seven will be out sooner. Just...Don't hurt me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything related to him. I just own Rachael, but I'll happily give her to DC comics in trade for Robin. j/k ;) LOL.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"So whos this new kid that I'm letting ride in my porche?" Dinah Lance a.k.a. the Black Canary asked as se adjusted the baseball cap that hid her bleach blond hair that made her well known around the super-hero community. Her hot red porche was parked out front of the large, castle-like Mansion owned by the philanthropist, Bruce Wayne.  
  
"Her names Rachael. She's a sweet girl." Barbara informed her partner in action as she looked down at her watch. "She's also a late girl."  
  
Just as Barbara spoke though, Rachael bounded down the front steps of Wayne Manor s she tied her long chesnut hair back in a ponytail. "Sorry. I was ready in time, but I took a nap and I guess I over slept." She opened the back seat car door.  
  
"Rachael, I would like you to meet Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. Dinah, This is Rachael. The 'Falcon'." Barbara introduced the two as Rachel clambered into the backseat.  
  
"Wow." Was all she could say in awe as she shook one of her favorite female superheroes hand.  
  
Dinah chuckled slightly and turned back to the front wheel. "Come on kid. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us." B.C. said smoothly as she flipped on a pair of cool." sunglassess and started the car. Barbara held up a credit card. "And Bruce is paying."  
  
The three girls laughed as they sped off in the sweet little ride.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Ohhh. This would look so cute on you!" Dinah held up a VERY low neck sleeveless blouse.  
  
Rachael looked at the blouse at horror. "No."  
  
"Aw. C'mon. Whats wrong with THIS one?" Dinah held up the blouse, pleadingly.  
  
"Its...pink." Rachael said, disgusted and as if that was answer enough.."Okay..." Dinah put the blouse back and pulled out a black leather, zip-up tanktop. "How about this one?"  
  
"Geeze Dinah. Shes fifteen, not twenty!" Barbara put the tank top back up and puled out a simple white, button-up shirt.  
  
"Guys? Haven't we shopped enough yet? I already have, like, five bags of clothes here!" Rachael held up the five mentioned bags as proof. They had been shopping for three hours straight. She would would have been enjoying the trip more if it wasn't for the fact that every muscle in her body still ached from that mornnings training session.  
  
"You can NEVER shop too much." Dinah stated as the three aproached the check out counter with another huge pile of clothes and acessories. They had bought several pairs of fishnet stockings on Dinahs persistence that they would look good o Rach' and several skirts, jeans, simple buttn up blouses and tanktops and one or two stylish hoodies. Rachael had even convince the other two women into letting her buy a good pair of camoflage pants and black tanktop. She hated to wear bright colors, with the exception of blue. She mostly wore earth tones and blacks. ANYTHING to keep her from looking like a prep.  
  
After adding the fifth and sixth bag to their growing collection, they headed for the food court.  
  
"Ow." Rachael groaned as she set the four bags that she was carrying down at her feet as se sat down at a nearby table and rubed her sore calfs.  
  
"Hard first day of training." Barbara stated, it wasn't a question. he layed down the two bags that she carried as well.  
  
"You have NO idea." Rachael replied as she slumped over in her chair.  
  
"I'll go get us our food. What do you guys want?" D5nah asked as she layed her purse in one of the chairs at the small table.  
  
"Vegitarian mushuu with chinese pancakes and some chicken burbon. Hot tea and maybe some eggdrop soup?" Rachael requested. Her body was runnng on empty and she was in dire need of some fuel  
  
"I'll just have two slices of pizza and a coke." Babs' told her friend and Dinah went off to get the grub.  
  
"H ere." Barbara handed Rachael a small pill botle and a bottle of some sot of lubricant. "Take the tylonol with ur food and put the flexall on before your next training session. It will soothe the muscle ache.  
  
"Thanks." Rachael put the medicine in her newly bought purse, but not before getting out two of the tylonol from the small bottle. Dinah joined them again suprisingly quickly and passed them around their trays of food, with a hotdog and fries for herself.  
  
"So whats this I hear about you and Tim?" Barbara grined smartly and raised an eyebrow. Racheal nearly choked on her chicken.  
  
"I don't have a CLUE what your talking about." Rachael re[lied cooly as she tried to regain her composer, but the bright red blush that graced her face reveaed all. She took a large bite of the vegitarian mooshoo that was wrapped in the paper thin chinese pancake.  
  
"Batgirl told me allll about how she walked in on your little kiss with Robin." Babs leaned over the table a bit to eat her pizza as she smirked simi-evily.  
  
Dinah nearly choked on her hotdog as she heard this and looked over at poor Rachael, on the verge of laughter. "You don't waste any time when it comes to men, do you."  
  
Rachael blushed even more feverently(why does my charater blush so much? Does she have a blood pressure broblem or something? I don't know. I should though since I'm the author LOL.). "We...didn't kiss." Well they didn't....but they almost did..."I barely even know him!"   
  
"Uh huh. Suurre." Babs and Dinah begin to find it extremly funny to see the young grl so flustered over the subject.  
  
"We didn't!" Rachael exclamed somewhat loudly.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that." Babs patted the girls arm inn mock comfort and Rachael groaned. She gave up. It was no use.  
  
Barbara and Dinah laughed triumphantly. It was fun teasing the younger members of the Batclan, but Babs thought it was time to change the subject. There was no need to force the young girl back into her shell...or cave in this matter. "How do you like livng at the manor?"  
  
Rachael sighed, relieved. "Its alright I guess." She shrugged her shoulders in a teenage fashion.  
  
"Its not healthy for a girl your age to live in that mansion all alone. Alfred is great and all and Bruce is....something. ut you need someone a little more arond your age and gender. Not to mention, once the press gets ahold of this, they'll make you out to be Bruce's illegitamate daughter or something....How about you move iinto the clock tower after your basic training? It wil be a whol.e lot better then living around the gloom and doom house." Babs offered the girl.   
  
Rachael perked up slightly at this. "Realy? I'd LOVE to." She wondered how long it would take her basic training to finish...it sure didn't seem basic to her. "Exacty how long is basic training? When do I get to don a cape and mask?"  
  
"One step at a time, Rach. It will probably be a few months before your basic training is over, then you move on to the hard stuff. Besides, your nowere NEAR ready enough to don a mask yet. You can't even do a flip flop" Babs told her.  
  
"Geeze. Do you have to snoop in on EVERYTHING"  
  
"They don't call me the 'All seeing' Oracle for nothing" Barbara beamed proudly at her eaves dropping skills.  
  
Dinah wtched the onging conversation somewhat worriedly. What did this all mean? "Babs, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dinah asked as she threw the garbage left over from her lunch n the garbage near ther table.  
  
"Sure. Rachael, how about you go browse the ''Books & Music Cafe' a bit. We'll be along shortly." Babs tossed her the credit card.  
  
"Ok..." Rachael put the card safely in her purce and forced a smile. She could guess the subject of their up coming conversation.  
  
"Thanks Rach," Dinah told the girl as she headed to the nearby cafe.   
  
After Rachael was out of hearing distance, Dinah turned back to Barbara with a serious face. "Cute Kid."  
  
"MmmHmm" Barbara replied nonchalantly. Rachael kinda reminded her of herself at that age. t brought bck many good and bad memories.  
  
"Your not trying to shove another apprentice on me, are you?" Dinah narrowed her eyes, leaned forward, and propped her head in her hands with her elbows on the table. Barbara laughed.  
  
"Heck no. The girl just looks like she needs some sister-figures in her life. She'd probably go MAD if she had to spend all day of everyday in the manor by herself." Babs slurped up the remainder of her drink. "She needs some kind of role model other than the Bat."  
  
"Ah hah!" Dinah exclamed, smiling. "You ARE trying to shove another apprentice on me!" The Birds of Prey had already ended their apprenticship with the Spoiler because they didn't have the time or the pateintce to train her.  
  
Barbara looked at Dinah with the same serious look that Dinah had previously worn and frowned. "Do you really want another one?"  
  
"No...Maybe." Dinah settled back in her chair. "I don't know."  
  
"I really didn't plan for you to take Rach' under your wing at the moment(A/n: Pardon the pun). She just needs some friends..." Barbara took the brakes off of her wheel chair and wheeled over towards the garbage, dropping er empty soft drink cup in it.  
  
"Okay." Dinah got up from her chair and the two headed for a nearby speciality shope. They'd go pick up Rachael from the cafe in a minute. "But I think sshe'll need some friends her own age as well..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Rachael browsed the many isles of boofs that graced the jazzy cafe; every once in awhile stopping to skim through a book that looked intresting, only to put it back while shaking her head. She had always loved to read and to draw, but now she didn't know where she would find the time. She wasn't really a people person. She rather curl up with a good book,or comic book for that matter, anyday rather then go out and socialize.   
  
She decided to just get what she considered the essentials: A Bible, 'Food' by Susan Powter, 'Bridgmans cmplete guide to drawing from life', and the 'Chronicles of Narnia', her favorite fairytle of all time. She also picked up a few intresting books on martial arts and forensic science, deciding she needed to do as much studying and research as possible. She also made sure to get a sketchbook and several art pencils. She loved martial arts, but Art had lways been her first love. She had been drawing since she was one and hadn't quit since.  
  
After selecting her reading material, she headed for the music and quickly made her selections from her favorites: Weird Al Yankovicks new 'Poodle Hat' cd, Six Pence None the Richer, Super Chic[k], Daniel Bedingfield, P.O.D., and Grits (A christian rap band.).   
  
Ordering a frapuchino and paying for her stuff, she headed for one of the many available tables in the small cafe. She clutched her bags of books and cd's in one hand(she had left her other bags filled with clothes with Barbara abd Dinah) and her coffe based frap' in the other. She got out a few books to rumage through before she even got to her table and closed her eyes to enjoy the fresh coffe aroma. She loved this. Loved the quiet surroundings and the calming feeling of down time. Gotham wasnt to bad during the day, but she knew ,come night fall, it would be a completely different story, a nightmare on earth, and it thrilled her that soon she would get to face down those ightmares and hopefully come up on top. But she didnt know what true danger was, she was an innocent soul.  
  
"Oh!" Rachael exclaimed as she and a blond haired girl collided with each other while Rachael was just nearing her choosen table. Rachael managed to save her precious caffiene, but her books that she had gotten out of her bag went flying.  
  
"I'm SO sorry." The blond girl apologized as she knelt down to help Rachael recover her dropped reading material.  
  
"No, no. Thats ok. I should have been watching where I was going." She laid her frap' and the rest of her bagged goods on a nearby table and picked up the last of the spilt books.  
  
"I come here alot, I've never seen YOU here before." The blond girl tried to make conversation as she put some og the picked up books on the table near Rachaels other things.  
  
"I...just moved to Gotham." Rachael sat down at the table and the girl joined her. She seemed nice enough.  
  
"Oh Really? Where are you from?" The blond haired girled asked, intrested.  
  
"Well I moved here from Texas, but I'm FROM Florida." Rachael thought it was ok to give away this info. She wasn't even supposed to exist here. What harm could it do?  
  
"Thats cool...I don't think we were properly introduced. You are?"  
  
"Rachael. Rachael Simmons." Rachael her hand cheerfully.  
  
"Well Hello Rachael." The girl took Rach's hand and shook it with jy of making a new friend. "I'm Stephanie Brown. Glad to meet ya'."  
  
Rachael's jaw dropped and her grin disappeared. She hd herd from the others how Stephanie Brown, formerly the Spoiler, was puled out of costume after nearly killing a criminal and an innocent bystander. And here she was, standing right infront of her. God sure did seem to have a weird sense of humor lately.  
  
"Hey, are you....alright?" Step' looked at her strangely.  
  
Rachael was getting ready to make a quick excuse for her to leave when someone did it for her. "C'mon Rach'. We have to get you back in time to do your 'Chores'." Barbara told the girl as she and Dinah poked their heads around the corner. Stephanie instictivly hid her head behind a newspaper as she heard the familiar voices. They were some of the LAST people she wanted to see.  
  
"Comind." Rachael quickly gathered her stuff up and followed the two others out of that cafe as quickly as she could without them being suspicious.  
  
"Something wrong, Rachael? You've like youve seen a ghost." Barbara noted as she sw how nervous Rach' looked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all...just a lttle jumpy from all this caffiene." Rachael came up with an answer a little to quickly.  
  
"Riiight." Babs decided just to leave it at that.  
  
--  
  
Stephanie watched as the trio left. Her eyes burned with anger and jealousy. She felt betrayed. She felt like she was being replaced. And in some ways...she was right. This new kid must hve just poped up from nowhere and was offered the 'night job' right on te spot. Stephanie would have to show this...this 'Rachael' that she wasn't going to let her take her place this easily...  
  
Stephanies mind began to leap to illogical conclusios and her heart began to fill with pure hatred for Rachael. NO ONE was going to replace her like this.  
  
She stormed out of the mall, plotting her revenge as she went.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Wayne Manor, 5:00 p.m.  
  
Rachael heaved a sigh of exaustionas she entered the front door of the manor and dropped the heavy bags (That Babs and Dinah had just handed her as she got out of the car) on the marble floor.  
  
"Here, Young Mis Rachael, allow me to carry those up to your room for you." Alfred offered as he picked up two of the seven bags.  
  
"That sn't necessary, Alfred. I can get those." Rachael said as she tried to pick up a few bags as well. Alfred stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Nonsense, Miss. Its my job." Alfred wlked down the close at hand allway to where the stairs were. "By the way, your new 'training uniform' is down in te sub-basement locker-room. Master Bruce wants you suited up and down to the training area as soon as possible for more training." Alfred called down from the stairwell. Rachael groaned and headed for the Grandfather clock that hid he doorway to the Batcave. Se wanted to scream. She wanted this day to just be over with. Would it ever end?  
  
She yawned instead as she entered the clock entrance, shut it behind her, and headed down cave steps.  
  
Robin sat at the Crays computer, he wore a tired face not to much different than Rachaels. He had only gotten four hours of sleep that week. He'd been patrolng every nght and going over clues or spending time with Ives,his best friend, during the day.  
  
Crime was busyer in the Summer and the Bat-family could use someone else out there. But , sadly, Rachael wouldn't be ready to handle a simple agravated assualt case for weeks, let alone to go out on an actual patrol.  
  
"Hey Boy Wonder, you know where I can find the lock-rooms or is it part of my training to search for it?" Rachael asked as she came up behind Tim and scanned the screen to see what the latest case he was working on was. A kidnapping ring.  
  
"Hm? Oh." Tim turned the high backed chair around to see her. "Sub-level four, second door on your right. Can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks. I need to change into my costume" the words rolled of her tongue proudly. HER costume. HERS. She grinned widly. " hed on to the training area. I'm guessing Batman is already down there?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm." The two stood there in uncomfortable silence before Rachael finnaly turned er back to Robin and headed for the elevator tat would take her to sub-level four. She was to tired to tke the ladder.  
  
Tim watched her as she went, then trned back to is work as he shaked his head. This was ridicous. He had a case to work on, he didn't need to spend any time thinking about a girl. That had gotten him in a big enough mess before.  
  
His eyes scanned the police and insurance records of one of the many suspects, but his mind didn't register it. He barely even KNEW her, Rachael that is, not the suspect. Al he ad on her so far was her lllookes and her attitude towards everything so far. Other than that, he didn't know a single thing about her. Besides, maybe he was better off by himself...'C'mon, keep your head on the case. The case is more important then the status of your love life.' he scolded himself and did his best to going back to connecting the clues of the case.  
  
-------  
  
Rachael looked at herself in the full length mirror that was located in the girls dressing room. It was only a temporary costume. She wanted to design her own. Her mind was filled with good and bad ideas for costume designs. She turned around a bit so she could get a bettr look at the back of the current costume. It wasn't to bad, actualy, considering it was sewn together and desined by a sixty or seventy year old man. It consisted of black and covered nearly her entire body. The only part that WASN'T covered by the black material was her face, neck and the parts that were covered in red. The neck-line was somewhat low, showing off her feminine figure with a certain class of modesty and without looking cheap. A red, sharply designed Falcon symbol covered hher chest and the top of her forearm-length gloves. Her face was covered by a small black mask with white pupiless eyes. It was very simalar to Robin and Nightwings own mask. Rachael, or Falcon now tht she had the siuit on, tilted her head to the side in thought.  
  
DEFINITLY would have to change it around a bt. Maybe show a little bit of mid-drift....  
  
Rachaels mind drifted to Tim. She remembered back home how she and her friends would argue over who would get to date Rbin if he were real and they would write fanfics where Spoiler would either die or move away and their own charaters(Usualy themselves personified)) would end up with Robin. She chuckled.  
  
Funny how things changed once she arrived in Gotham. She would MUCH rather be back home in her little country house n Texas, where her friends and family were, then be in a place where they...where SHE never even existed. She used to dream about how cool it be to live in Gotham city, but now...Rachael had to take her mask off to wipe a silent tear from her eye and then headed back up the elevator, passing the training area. She wanted to get a good drink of water before begining another hard training session. She passed by Robin without uttering a single word of greeting.  
  
Fortunatly, he also didn't feel like talking to anyone anyways. He was a little to confused to make conversation.  
  
---------  
  
Rachael looked at the blue, padded, gymnastics floor that lay before her, mocking her.. She could do this. She was making this out to be musch harder than it actualy was.  
  
She began to run across the mat. She just had t believe she could do this...Rachael lifted her arms in the air and got ready for the jump.  
  
All she had to do was visualize herself doing a front flip and--THUMP!!! She fell from a handstand to land flat on her back and groaned. What she needed right now was a good chiropracter.  
  
A dark shadow shaped as a large bat, hovered over her aching bod. "Again." the shadow commanded in a monotonal voice.  
  
"Can I just rest a minute?" She mumbled as she turned over so that she lay on her side.  
  
"No." it replied.  
  
"Um...Batman? Oracle wants to talk with you." Robin informed his mentor as he walked towards the trainer and trainee.  
  
"About what?" Batman asked as he turned towards Tim.  
  
"She wouldn't say."  
  
Batman looked down at Falcon as she took advantage of His and Robins conversation to stretch out leisurely and relax on the uncomfortable blue mat. "I'll be right back. Continue to practice." Batman told the young girl as he left. Robin went to follow him but he stopped when Batman continued. "Robin, help her out and make sure she does as shes told."  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes. No, she wasn't going to do as she was told. She was going to go goof off and watch Fairly Odd Parents. She knew that if she DIDN'T do as he said, her punishment would be awhole lot worse.  
  
"So...hows your first day of training?" Robin asked as he held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"One word: 'Ow'." Racael half-joked as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up, chuckleling.   
  
"Figured that much. I saw your attempt at a flip-flop. Ouch."  
  
Rachael stood up and straightened her costume. "Yeah...I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She pouted slightly, wondering where her flaw could be.  
  
"Well, for one thing, your arms are a bit uneven when you try to ush yourself up out of a handstand. And another, you probably need to arch your back a little more." He evaluated. Here, why don't you try again." He look at her pained face. "I'll spot you to make sure you don't fall." e offered kindly.  
  
"Okay...but don't laugh at me if I DO fall." Rachael instructed as she readjusted her mask and walked back towards the edge of the mat where she had started before.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He knelt down near the center of the mat, ready to help her along the way and keep her from getting hurt...again.  
  
"Well....Here it goes..." She ran across the blue flooring, got ready to jump, and...her hands met the ground and her feet lifted into the air. Robin quickly grabbed her around the waist and guided her to push with her arms, then he let go. She arched her back like he had instructed her and stretched out her toes so she landed on the balls of her feet in a crouch.  
  
"Yes! I did it!" Rachael pumped her arms in the air victoriously. Robin smirked as Rachael turned back to Tim, smiling herself.  
  
"Thaks." She said somewhat shyly.  
  
"Hey. Don't mention it." After that, things were once again awkwardly silent.  
  
"Well...um..." Rachael tried fuitlessly to pierce the silence. "Look. There's hardly any kids my own age round' here that I can meet. Other then you and Batgirl, that is. And I'll go CRAZY training all day long without any teen interaction..." Rachael rubbed the back of her neck. It would probably be best to put last nights 'Expierience' behind them. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm gonna need some pals. So...friends?" She shoved her hand frward and he looked at it for a long moment. He was disappointed, yet at the same time, relieved.  
  
"Friends." He took her hand, smiling, and they shook on it.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Alfred watched on from a short distance away. "It looks like the start of a beautiful friendship, eh Master Bruce?"  
  
Batman, who had just finished up a call with Oracle, noded silently. It was all set. Rachael would be moving in with Babs one week before school started.   
  
"Trying to play match maker, Alfred?" Bruce questioned as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nonsense, Sir. I am doing nothing of the sort." Alfred replied, even though he knew that it was true. He smiled as he watched the two young adultys continue to practice, making jokes and both laughing when she fell straight on her back.   
  
Alfred was right. It was a start of a wonderful friendship. 


	7. The Falcon's Flight

What? You thought this was another Chapter?  
  
I've decided to end 'New Girl' right here. To me, the story of How Rachael came to be is finished.  
  
Now, before you get all mad and upset. Do not fear. I will be continuing this story under 'Falcon:The Series'  
  
I've began to write a comic for Falcon for a little fanfic Comic company started by a friend of mine called: Earth Prime Comics.  
  
So the grammer will now be improving and the stories will have a bnit more...structure. I'll try to get up issue one tomarrow and then I'll update it every week or every other week.  
  
The first three issues will be a three-parter called 'I've got a clue for you' and will basicly be a mystery with a little humor and a little romance and drama thrown into the melting pot.  
  
The forth issue will be 'Fire Bird' and will basicly be about Falcon's first solo case against an unknown petty arsonist burning 'abandoned' building all over Gotham.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to go ahead and review and tell me whether you like the idea of this or not. ;) 


End file.
